Summer Rain
by taurineromega
Summary: The ever overused high school AU because I have nothing better to do with my life. One-sided Red/Yellow one-shot from Red's point of view. Light swearing. This is my first attempt at writing, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Cover art by yours truly.


_Thursday, 11:17am_

What was the teacher talking about again? I wasn't paying attention, like most everyone else in class. Hell, I barely remembered what class this even was.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched that cute, blonde girl again. Yellow, was it? I'm not sure, but everything about her is so... _intriguing_. Her soft, golden hair... Gentle eyes... How she actually pays attention. I really wanna talk to her.

At lunch, she doesn't really talk to anyone, she'll just eat quietly and maybe draw. Does she have any friends? A boyfriend? Girlfriend? Lord have mercy.

"Mr. Akai?" the teacher called, but I was too busy staring. "Mr. Akai," she called again, in a firmer tone of voice. I was poked on the back with a pencil.

"Reeeeeed," a boy's voice whispered. I didn't respond. "Red. Hey," he continued poking at me. Finally I turned back and frowned, "What do you want, Gold?"

"The teacher's been calling on you for the past minute, man," he pointed behind me. "Mr. Akai!" I quickly stood up and turned to the front of the classroom, "Yes!?" I yelped. "Solve this equation for me," she said, waving her pointing stick at some writing on the board. "Um..." I paused for a moment to think. "Four hundred two?" I squinted, pulling a random number out of nowhere. "Incorrect," she sighed, the other students laughing to themselves. Luck doesn't seem to be on my side today.

I sat back down and sighed too. _I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't be focusing on girls anyways..._ I thought, only to find myself staring at her yet again. Somehow it never got boring, even though she usually was just sitting there taking notes. I wonder how long until lunch.

The bell rang. Speak of the devil, huh?

I grabbed my lunch out of my locker and sat down at my desk. Gold dragged his chair over with his lunch as usual and plopped down next to me.

"Dude, you were staring at blonde gal literally the entire period - you like her, huh?" he grinned, elbowing me in the side. "Are you saying you stared at me for the entire period?" I snarked back. "Wha- No way, man! You'd think after being friends this long you'd know that I'm not into that! ...Unlike some people," he snickered, making his comeback. "Oh shut it," I grumbled, stuffing my food into my mouth. My eyes found their way back to Yellow again.

"I wonder if she makes her lunch by herself..." I thought out loud. "Heh... You're doing it again." " Shut up!" He snorted at me as he ate his lunch. Why was I friends with him again?

Meanwhile, Yellow had already finished her lunch (Fast much?) and took out a book. I tried to get a peek at what book it was, but other people were in the way.

"Red likes blonde gaaaal," Gold continued to tease me. "Why do _you_ care?" I huffed. "Bro, I could _totally_ get you two together," he said a bit quieter, moving closer to me. "What?" I made a face at him. "You heard me," he whispered as his cheshiresque grin grew even bigger.

"Hold on a second, do you even know her _name_?" I squinted. "'Course I do! It's Satou, right?" He looked quite confident in his half-assed guess. "Moron..." I rolled my eyes.

"What, do _you_ know her name?" he pouted, crossing his arms. "Kinda? I think so at least..." I looked away awkwardly. "What is it then?" "Yellow...?" I hesitated slightly. "Ooh? That actually kinda fits her..." He horked down the last few bites of his food. I was already done by now, though.

I leaned back in my chair and looked over towards her again. She looked really into whatever she was reading. _Damn. I really, _really_ wanna talk to her._

"You're making faces again~" Gold snickered in a sing-songy way. Sometimes I wish I could wipe that stupid grin off of his face.

* * *

After school went out, and we cleaned the classroom as usual, I went to go change my shoes so I could go home. Rain was pouring down as usual for this time of year.

At the entrance to the school building I spotted Yellow sitting down at the steps. She let out a sigh.

"Hey!" I hesitated a bit before calling out to her. "Huh?" she looked up at me. "You look down - did something happen?" I scratched my head. "Oh, I just forgot my umbrella is all..." she smiled sheepishly. "I see..." I could feel myself getting slightly choked up.

"Then, uh... You wanna maybe share with me?" I offered, my face feeling uncomfortably warm. "...Until you can get to a store and buy a new one, I mean!" ...What on earth was I doing?

"Are you really okay with that?" she asked, "We barely even know each other!" "Yeah...!" I nodded eagerly, "I have a pretty big umbrella, so... It's fine!" I held it up to show her. "Okay then!" she smiled even brighter this time. _Oh no,_ I gulped. I opened up the umbrella and we made our way out. Of course, I made sure to hold it more over her than myself.

The rain pattered on the umbrella, as well as my pants and shoulder, unfortunately.

Her strides were shorter than mine, so it was a little difficult to match her pace. She was a lot shorter than I had initially thought, coming just above my shoulders.

She didn't really talk much, and neither did I, since I was too nervous to even say anything. I mean, who wouldn't be, getting to share an umbrella with the girl you like?

About ten minutes later, we went inside a store and she bought a new umbrella- We talked a little inside. Surprisingly, though, our houses were in the same direction, so we stayed together, sharing my umbrella a while longer for the sake of convenience.

Since I no longer felt as nervous as before, I decided I'd try and make some more small talk- Emphasis on 'try.'

"You uh... Got any hobbies?" I asked, as awkward as ever. "I like fishing and drawing I guess?" she said, tapping her cheek, "What about you?"

"Huh?" I turned to her, confused. "Hobbies, silly!" she giggled. "Oh, well... I don't really have any I guess?" I scratched my head again.

"Oh yeah- Erm... We're... in the same class, but I... never really caught your name...?" I said, looking her in the eye this time. "I'm Yellow, you?" "I'm Red." "That's a nice name."

We went silent for another few minutes until we reached an intersection.

"Well, this is where I'll have to split off," she said, taking her umbrella out of her bag. "Thanks for sharing your umbrella with me!" smiling - maybe even brighter than the sun - she opened it up. It was a bright yellow, matching her namesake.

"No problem...! See you tomorrow then?" God, I sounded pathetic. "Yeah! See you, Red!" she waved, walking away into the summer rain.


End file.
